


Happy Hour

by ayumie



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6238219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumie/pseuds/ayumie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short conversation between Meisner and Renard set after S5/E10 - because all of these people really need to start talking to each other. Renard cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Hour

The bar was carefully nondescript, all dark wood panelling and dim lights, not truly scummy, but certainly not upscale enough to draw any of Renard's acquaintances. Large screens were broadcasting baseball, riveting the attention of most of the customers. All for the best, considering the nature of this meeting.

Renard slid into a corner booth and placed his sunglasses onto the table. He eyed the bottle the man who had been waiting for him was nursing.

“Beer?“

“What passes for it, in this country. I'll get used to it, no doubt.“

They didn't speak as the waitress approached to take Renard's order. She returned with the drink with astounding speed, flashing a smile at both men as she placed the glass onto the table. Meisner's glare discouraged her from lingering as she clearly wanted to. Once the girl had left, Renard turned to face the other man.

“Why am I here?“

“Didn't Bukhardt tell you? I asked to talk to all of you, everybody who might be able to help. We need to start working together.“

“Work for you, you mean. What is that you call yourselves? Hadrians Wall?“

“I didn't choose the name. I don't think it matters. We've always respected each other, Sean. We can take it from there. You don't want these fanatics to take over any more than we do. All I'm asking is that we pool resources when it comes to Black Claw. I have no intention of interfering with what you're doing in this city otherwise – and neither does Hadrian's Wall.”

Implying, of course, that they might decide to, if he refused to cooperate. All the same, he trusted Meisner as much as he trusted anyone – and they did have a common enemy. Renard nodded slowly.

“Very well. Let me know, if you need anything and I'll … think about it.”

Hiding a smile, Meisner took a swig from his bottles. His shoulders relaxed a bit. For a moment, Renard could almost believe that they were back in Europe, twenty years younger and something close to friends. Meisner was looking at him with mild curiosity.

“So why didn't Burkhardt talk to you? I assumed you were close.”

“It's complicated.”

Meisner looked at him steadily and, God, it'd be so good to be able to talk to somebody for a change. Renard shrugged.

“I tried to have his aunt killed.”

As expected, Meisner didn't bat an eyelash.

“I can see how that would be a problem. You still sent me after him, when he was kidnapped.”

“I knew what Eric was going to do to him.”

“So you had your brother killed. That was a lot of money to spend on someone who doesn't trust you – not to mention the favors you called in.”

“You have Teresa Rubel working for you. You know how valuable a Grimm can be.”

Meisner's expression barely changed, but his eyes narrowed the way they did when he closed in for the kill.

“But Burkhardt isn't working for you – not in the way that matters.”

This was exactly the reason he usually didn't talk about private matters. He knew better than to think that Meisner would let it go, though. Eyes fixed on his glass, Renard felt like he was about to divulge a dirty secret.

“I didn't want him broken.”

“The way we broke Juliette. She … suggested to us that we might not be able to use him the way he is now. That he's too emotional.”

“I don't want him broken.”

“Not even if we promise to hand him over to you once all this is over? Whenever that may be.”

It was tempting, of course it was. Nick at his side, under his command, his very own Grimm to make use of. Except that it wouldn't be Nick. Slowly, Renard shook his head.

“I'm … trying very hard not to be that person. As far as I know, you don't want to be either. And you certainly don't want to cross me at this point – in this city.”

While Renard might not have a secret government organization behind him, he had been in Portland for over ten years, had used the time to build his power base, forge alliances. In his city, at least, he could make life very difficult for HW, if he chose to. Meisner didn't seem particularly worried, Instead, he flashed a rare smile.

“Relax, Sean. I'm sure it won't come to that. They're already targeting Nick's Wesen-friends, aren't they? It's only a matter of time before somebody close to him gets hurt and they'll all be eager enough to join the fight, then.”

As would Renard himself, ran the implication. After all, he had just pretty much admitted that he cared. Finishing his drink, he put a few bills onto the table. He had given away quite enough for one evening. Meisner followed suit, but didn't get up right away.

“Should I tell Burkhardt about our conversation? It might help.”

“I'd rather you didn't.”

In all probability, all Nick would take from such an account would be that Renard had discussed having him brainwashed. Out in the street, it was raining.

“I'll be hearing from you, then.”

A terse nod and both men went their separate ways. Neither of them looked back.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't resist the beer joke. Sorry ;)


End file.
